brokenshovelfandomcom-20200213-history
Reien Holst's debrief (Symposium)
Reien Holst, 41 Badly slept night behind but I managed to prepare my lesson. I made several ch ecks so now I can be sure that my answer how to solve a third order equation is correct. When I present this they must choose me as a praceptor. In the mean time I had lost my medicine bottle. Bad, bad thing since I know that lost sleep makes me more vulnerable. Heart is eager but unfortunately not as strong as it should be. Symposium started when her highness countess finally arrived. I had the honor to give the opening speech. After opening three people attented to apply the position of a praceptor: I, Orris Petäjä as expected, and my not so belowed cousin Vihde Holst. Presentations started. They were held upstairs while all other interaction was downstairs. Those steep stairs made me feel dizzy and they also made my heart to remind itself. Vihde gave intesting presentation nevertheless it was only a collection of ideas of other thinkers. I asked him afterwards why he had attented to praceptor election. He said that two candidates simply is not enough. I told him that I was much more intrested in praceptor position than any noble ranks, which I was about to receive some day. I even told him that if it was possible, I could give those noble ranks to him. It is not possible and no more of that. "Old praceptor had a stroke. That was another stroke for appropriate person in appropriate time in your point of view." After saying that Vihde left me. Childis. Stroke is a stroke and I could not cause it to anyone else. I had again problems climbing up the stairs. Speaking of strokes I did not want to have one. Luckily doctor Xanton approached me and gave me back my medicine bottle. I immediately took a sip. He told me that some student had found it somewhere. I had no time nor intrest to ask more questions especially since my presentation was about to start. I gave a perfect presentation: first order equation, second order equation, and finally the third order equation. I was somewhat annoyed however, when doctor Corwen had nerve to ask me "What good does this result for third order unknown has?" The point is to prove that an exact answer does exist! That is all and that is important! Doctor Pelagion said that my presentation took too much time. On the other hand she had to admit that it would not have been possible to shorten it since all of the audience was not mathematically oriented. Petäjä had his presentation. His area of expertiese is more or less intresting but his experiments are too often too disturbing. In my opinion Petäjä is all too anxious for a professional researcher. And with cannons that anxiousness is often devastating. At least Petäjä was intrested to find out if it would be possible to calculate cannon ball courses and for that he wanted my help. I told him to deliver me notes for different factors and resulst and I could take a look. I would not go to watch cannon shooting. In a mean time between presentations, a local merhant, whose name was Uskor I believe, asked me if it would be possible to analyze mathematically different trade routes. I told him my idea: Create an equation of profit using appropriate factors and add an uncertainity factor. Then solve how big effect the uncertainity factor actually has. I told that I was intrested to think more of this problem. Our new teacher candidates gave their presentations. Doctor Mirro appeared to be merchant instead of a researcher and we allready had a skilfull herbalist. Doctor Corwen on the other hand gave very intresting presentation. I could have asked him what point his research actually had but I didn't; I felt that his presentation was pure research for research. Inpsired by his presentations, I had some intresting discussions concerning existentialism and mathematical group theory with many people. I, Petäjä, Vihde, and Pelagion discussed which one to choose. Vihde was concerned that Corwen's area of research: commoners' beliefs which included fairies, gnomes, and elves, could be dangerous since those beliefs are not accepted by major religions. Vihde also pointed out that Corwen had not denied believing those creatures himself when Vihde asked about the matter. He did not admit believing in them either. We all three other member had still liked more about Corwen's presentation and it was an important thing to learn to understand commoners. Furthermore we need to examine touchy subjects as well since we are not part of any religion. So Corwen was chosen. Things changed later however since countess wanted us to hire both Corwen and Mirro. It is her money we use so fine. Praceptor election was getting near. I tried to concinve people with vote that I was the correct person, since my research would not disturbed unlike my opponents. Some were convinced some were not. I even told countess that she would not be able to meet the new praceptor once he was chosen since he would be buried in work; countess did seem to have some intress in Petäjä and Vihde. Doctor Xanton said that he had some doubts that my health would manage to receive praceptor position. I told him I would die very happily if I died as a praceptor. Election came and I was not chosen! Petäjä was! I didn't know if I was happy that Vihde was not chosen either or not. I had promised to vote him if I had dropped out myself before the final round but it was I who made to final round. I would have kept my word because Petäjä is a danger to his surroundings. Well now I at least would not need to withstand Vihde as my superior. I was not chosen to praceptor so I was not happy. On the other hand the upcoming noble rank will garantee my possibility to continue my research till I die and now I do not need to fight with bureacracy. I was not happy, not at all, but things could have been worse. I will continue my research in wonderfull world of mathematics. Category:Debrief Category:Symposium Category:Character Category:Post-game